


Melting

by moshiznik



Category: GIRLee - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junghee hates being hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: intersex character. if this is not something you are comfortable with then please do not read. if this is not something you are familiar with, then i suggest a quick google search or just thinking real hard.
> 
> Any negative comments will be removed immediately.

Junghee was melting. For some reason, she had decided to venture outside to fetch the mail and this was the result. Sweat poured out of every orifice and she groaned in disgust, slamming the door behind her and dropping the mail on the floor unceremoniously.

 

Grateful for the dark drapes that covered the windows, Junghee fell onto the rather lumpy couch, waiting for the coolness from the air conditioner to wash over her. The drying sweat made her feel sticky and she longed to take a bath, or a nice long shower, but knew that she shouldn’t. Utilities were expensive and they really needed to start saving money.

 

Feeling herself dozing off, Junghee relished the lazy summer afternoon. Distantly, she heard the door open and familiar footsteps pad from the entryway to their living room. There was a quiet swish and a slight shift in the air near her before a long brown nose was nudging her face.

 

“Hey, babe,” she said, scratching behind the wolf’s ears. Taemin wagged his long, majestic tail, jumping onto the couch and all but flopping on top of her. Junghee groaned from the added weight, mostly to tease but also from the added discomfort on her already warm body. Taemin licked her face in apology before sliding off only to nestle close to her side. He was always the one who needed the most attention and Junghee was happy to give it to him.

 

The wolf’s familiar heat was welcome, unlike that of the oppressive humidity and she allowed herself to lean into him, nuzzling his soft neck contentedly. He snuffed in greeting, moving back so that her head fell onto the couch once again. Junghee pouted at him, shifting her weight so that she was resting more comfortably.

 

Taemin sniffed down her neck, licking the sticky sweat that coated her tan skin, and Junghee sighed from the attention, her body bone-tired. Junghee moaned when she noticed that he had stopped at her chest, his long tongue reverently licking her breasts. At the small noise, the wolf looked up at her before lightly nipping at the soft skin that he couldn’t seem to get enough of these days.

 

“Tae,” she breathed, arching her back so that he had more access. The wolf growled at the omega’s display of submission, his teeth grabbing at the hem of her sky blue crop top as if he were going to rip it from her body. A low growl came from behind them, making Taemin pause and release the fabric from his mouth in favor of snuffling down Junghee’s small, soft body until he was level with her ever-growing baby bump.

 

“How’s our baby?” Taemin asked, shifting back so that he was gloriously naked and stretched out next to Junghee’s tiny form. One strong hand reached out to caress the taut skin while the other dug into Junghee’s long brown hair, drawing her up until he captured her lips in a lazy, heated kiss. They both sighed at the contact before a deep voice forced them to part.

“Taemin, Junghee-yah needs her rest.”

 

Junghee shared a sheepish look with Taemin before turning her head, not surprised at all to see a naked Jinki before them.

 

“Come join us,” she said devilishly, licking her lips at all of the hard muscles that rippled across Jinki’s lean frame from the effort to not claim her right there.

 

“Jagi, you should be sleeping. You didn’t get enough last night.” Jinki remained resolute in his reproach, but both Junghee and Taemin could tell that it wouldn’t take much more for him to crack.

 

“I wonder why?” she teased, letting her gaze travel slowly down his body until she was openly staring at his cock. Jinki shifted on his feet, barely able to hold back now that Junghee was openly staring at him. His cock twitched at the memory of last night and a small but ferocious, lust-driven Junghee. She smirked at the sight, sitting up on the couch and leaning forward ever so slightly so that her cleavage was on full display for the alpha.

 

Taemin draped himself across her back, arm wrapped possessively yet gently around her tiny waist as he kissed her neck, the soft skin slowly turning red as he left his mark. Jungee parted her legs, rubbing up and down her thighs as the sensations became too much, the increased hormones coursing through her pregnant body taking over. She moaned as she felt her body prepare itself, wetness seeping from her and soaking her panties.

 

The scent of that sweet slickness was the last straw for the two alphas, both growling deeply before Taemin bit down on the omega’s neck and Jinki rushed forward, hastily taking off Junghee’s tiny shorts and underwear in one go. Junghee cried out at the attention, forking her fingers through Jinki’s dark hair as he licked at her baby bump lovingly before moving down to the juncture of her thighs, kissing her hardened cock head before taking it into his mouth.

 

Pulling her hips forward, Junghee’s ass was now completely off the couch, the small of her back pressing into the edge of the couch and into Taemin’s heat. Jinki’s hand reached down, fingers dancing over the slick lips of her vulva before his thumb sank heavily into her. Junghee let out a quiet moan at the familiar sensation, slick seeping from her to coat Jinki’s fingers even as he sucked greedily at the pre-cum that had dribbled out of her tiny cock head.

 

Leaning back but only slightly, Taemin made quick work to remove Junghee’s crop top, making sure to set Jinki’s favorite shirt of Junghee’s down carefully on the back of the couch before unclasping her bra and throwing it to the side.

 

Jinki worked his mouth over her, releasing her cock to lap at the delicate folds that were just waiting for him to enter. Overwhelmed, Junghee had to gasp for air, her head falling back to rest in Taemin’s lap, his hard erection poking her cheek as she turned her head to lick it, loving the familiar heavy weight of it on her tongue as Jinki continued to eat her out.

 

“Really, guys?” a light voice rang out from the hallway, the tone causing the alphas to drag themselves away from the hot omega. Jinki turned his head sheepishly, heart shrinking at the worried look on Gwiboon’s face.

 

“Jagi-yah,” Junghee whispered lovingly, a small hand reaching out to beckon the other girl forward. Minho emerged from the bedroom, ruffling his hair sleepily as if he had just woken up from a nap. He wrapped a strong arm around Gwiboon’s thin waist before kissing lazily at her neck, not noticing the scene before him until Junghee’s sweet scent finally reached his nostrils. His large brown eyes snapped open at the heady, welcoming scent of the touched-out omega, irises darkening until a small growl left his throat.

 

At this, Jinki and Taemin finally broke away from the omega, Jinki making sure that she was once again comfortably seated on the couch. Junghee whimpered at their retreat, hands grasping at thin air as Taemin all but attacked Jinki, who rammed the younger into a wall, crashing their lips together. Gwiboon rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Junghee before lifting her up bridal style and carrying her toward Minho who was glaring daggers at the other two.

 

“Ki,” Junghee whined, her naked form relishing the heat of her lover’s familiar, comforting embrace. Gwiboon kissed her forehead tenderly, knowing that the only thing that could placate the omega when she was in this state was physical touch. She walked past Minho who moved aside so that she could walk into the bedroom they had prepared for Junghee during her pregnancy. A room that was meant to be a sex-free zone for the omega but somehow still smelled of Jinki’s cum.

 

Gwiboon lifted her nose at the smell, settling the omega down before she swiftly removed her clothes and joined Junghee on the large bed. Wrapping herself around the now-shivering Omega, Gwiboon dug her hands into the small of her back, kneading at the stiff muscles until the other girl finally began to relax.

 

“I’m sorry, Ki,” Junghee murmured sleepily, nestling into Gwiboon’s small breasts and licking at them. Gwiboon smiled softly at the action, loving these intimate moments where she got the omega all to herself.

 

“You know you’re supposed to be resting. The doctor said it wasn’t good for us to…” she cut off, blushing at all of the wonderfully dirty memories of their intense love-making sessions. The five of them weren’t in a conventional relationship by any means and the daily sexcapades needed to slow way down if Junghee was going to successfully carry this baby to term, unlike the last two times.

 

Sadness tinged the air at the reminder and Junghee broke her lips away from Gwiboon’s soft skin, a hand reaching down to trace reassuringly over her small bump. “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to make you sad,” Gwiboon whispered, a tear sliding down her face as her own memories of loss and heart-ache ripped through her. “You’re going to be fine. We won’t let anything happen to you,” Gwiboon promised, kissing each tear away as they fell down Junghee’s beautiful face.

 

Junghee allowed the beta to comfort her, soaking up the attention and letting her body settle down until she could hear the steady beat of her heartbeat in her ears. Only, something was off, something was different. The difference made her heart race with fear, her hands reaching down to grasp at her abdomen and Gwiboon stiffened next to her, worry lacing her voice, “Jagi?”

 

Realization slowly hit her as Junghee finally understood what the new, unfamiliar sound was.

 

“Listen, Ki!” she squeaked excitedly, pulling the other girl’s hands onto her stomach so that she could feel the small bump of the baby beneath her taught skin. “Listen.”

 

Gwiboon forced her senses to focus, her ears already attuned to the comforting beat of Junghee’s heart but noticing that there was another, tinier and much faster heart beat mixed in.

 

“Omo omo omo!” It was Gwiboon’s turn to squeak with excitement and before long the two were both squealing, Gwiboon on her knees, straddling Junghee’s legs as she bent down to place her ear on the baby so that she could hear each tiny heart beat more clearly.

 

“What is it?!”

 

“What’s wrong?!”

 

“What’s going on?!

 

Jinki, Minho, and Taemin all burst through the bedroom door anxiously, no doubt thrown by the peculiar sight before them.

 

“We can hear the baby’s heartbeat!” Gwiboon squealed, Junghee laughing at her happiness before she was jostled from her place on the bed. Jinki’s strong arms scooped her up until she was seated in his still-naked embrace, his crossed legs creating a seat for her as Taemin and Minho both fought to press their ears to her abdomen.

 

“Yah, be gentle!” Gwiboon reprimanded, slapping their backs hard enough to remind them that they were holding very precious cargo.

 

“Wow,” Minho breathed against Junghee’s soft skin, pressing a loving kiss over the taught bump of their baby before he moved up to capture Junghee’s waiting lips. The two smiled at each other, happy with the knowledge that this pregnancy would stick.

 

“You’re so amazing,” Jinki exhaled into her neck, lovingly tracing small kisses across her jawline until his lips met where Junghee and Minho’s were connected once again. He licked into the kiss, the three of them sharing in the happy moment before Taemin’s familiar whine at being left out reached them. Junghee broke away, smiling and reaching out to drag the youngest to her, sandwiching Gwiboon between them as they kissed. Taemin pushed against Gwiboon’s back, running his hands down her sides and causing her to shiver.

 

“Taemin,” Minho breathed warningly, already sensing the growing sexual tension in the small room.

 

“Sorry,” he answered sheepishly, drawing away from Junghee’s warmth but pulling Gwiboon with him until he was dragging her of the bed and whisking them into the hallway where the rest of them could easily hear the familiar sounds of Taemin hiking a pliant Gwiboon up the wall and slamming into her full force.

 

“So horny,” Jinki muttered, in awe that the youngest could be ready for round two so quickly after they had just finished a hot round of sex in the living room.

 

“He’s just young, he’ll grow out of it soon,” Junghee reminded, turning her head to kiss Jinki’s cheek lovingly. She knew the eldest worried about them all, but always had a soft spot for the maknae.

 

“Alright, it’s time for you to take a nap,” Minho scolded, ignoring the soft shriek of pleasure from the hallway as Gwiboon found her release. Taemin’s forceful thrusts continued rutting them into the wall, only stopping when a blissful groan met their ears, signaling Taemin had reached his own orgasm.

 

“But, I want to play too,” Junghee whined, the effect somewhat lessened from the large yawn that escaped her.

 

Smiling at the cute sight of a pliant, sleepy Junghee, Minho leaned down to kiss her temple, “We can play later, jagi-yah. But right now you and baby need to rest.” She finally conceded, the cute defiant look in those big puppy eyes enough to make Minho melt as he joined them on the bed, Jinki settling in behind Junghee while Minho pulled her to his chest.

 

Gwiboon and Taemin joined them a while later, both clean and smelling of their shared vanilla body wash.

 

Gwiboon wiggled her way between Junghee and Minho, who kissed her neck lovingly before wrapping a strong arm around the two girls. Taemin draped himself behind Jinki, his long arm stretching out to place a hand reassuringly on Junghee’s abdomen, joining Jinki, Gwiboon, and Minho in finding some physical way to assure themselves that their omega was safe.

 

Junghee sighed with contentment at being surrounded by her lovers, happily nuzzling into Gwiboon’s breasts and allowing the weight of their outreached hands to settle her pregnant body’s instinctual need to be surrounded and protected.

 

A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead, slowly trailing down her face. Junghe absently thought about wiping it away but found that she didn’t really mind before she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so like low-key minho's the biological father of the lil bby which everyone knows but just doesn't really care becuase they all love each other and are like crazy head over heels. ki gets weirded out by the thought of actually getting pregnant so they're like super careful with her birth control but i think that after having junghee's bby be all soft and beautiful she's like dying to have one and stays up late at night talking to jinki about it becuase she's scared to tell the others. let's just say there is a house full of children years later and everyone is all happy and hte babies are like so super duper spoiled and its just like the cutest thing ever.
> 
> also, little background on junghee: as an omega she is technically intersex and could identify as either male or female, man or woman, or both or neither (becuase she can do whatever the F she wants honestly) but she's always thought of herself as a girl even when the rest of society just assumes she's one way or the other so her lil crew is super careful about using pronouns and stuff becuase its a big trigger for her and makes her sad and literally no one wants tha bc minho will end them and ki will secretly plot revenge while jinki and taem will be fighting it out in the background about who gets to cut off their dick (if they have one).


End file.
